mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
, Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!'}} : , , Is the time right now}} Userpage I like the fact that you are using multiple template pages for your userpage. It's pretty cool. 23:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :thanks-- 23:42, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :You should apply for adminship. I did cause I want to see if I can be an admin and help the wiki. 01:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You might think I sound weird but I'm kinda happy being patroller and rollback, hey could they be nice and reward me for all my hard work? A: yes but I'm not disappointed and I like it. I could try... ...let me get some more file edits 1st (It would be cool to edit MediaWiki: stuff that needs updating...)-- 01:19, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, well good luck! 01:21, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! BTW your sig has a break in it, also I forgot: I have learned a lot of code compared to the last time I tried out for admin...-- 01:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll try to fix it. And I hope that helps. 02:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Gold Barnstar }} :Thanks!!! :)-- 19:16, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Networker Images Do I upload the white bg versions if I have them?? I know how to make them white as well. 17:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Please no boring Networker Pics I say this as a user. Please do not upload networker images with white or gray backgrounds. It is a lot of work that is hard to get right and will look bad and boring. I am not alone in this opinion. Thanks 21:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have not started yet, though looks good on echo, but we can still discuss this in the forum-- 22:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 Hello Joeman200, this is legoace342. I would like to know how to: *Add a picture to a signature (example: take a look at ZER0-0's signature)/CHECK! *Keep the default signature (you know, it has a link to the user's userpage and talk page) and add a link to the user's MLN page Already figured it out. *Add color to my userpage/CHECK! And by the way, the Mlnlink code is outdated, so I suggest you update the Mlnlink template so that new users will be able to create a link to their MLN page. I hope you can help me, please respond as soon as you can. Thank you! Legoace342 (talk) 03:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :What makes yousay the MLNLink template is outdated? What is wrong with it? I just tested it and the links are still working. Please be more specific so I can fix it. Thanks 20:02, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nitecrew, it may just be my computer, but when I did what it said to link to my MLN page, it didn't work. It was probably just Lego.com, too.legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 05:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Link to your sig plz-- 23:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I can answer your questions: *To add an image to your sig, you must first know what the image's file name is. For example, this image: has a file name of Terpi-Cropped.jpg. To add it, insert . You must remember to add the File: prefix in the link tags to indicate that it is linking to a file, not a page. You must also add a |80px after the file name because you need to shrink the image size in order to put it in your sig. A size of 50 or 30px should be enough. *Just use the template to add you mln link in your sig. Insert and it will link to your page. *To add color to your userpage, use this template: . That template is used by inserting this code: at the top of your userpage when you edit it. Add a color to the "color of" parts so that allows you to choose a color for your page text and background. 23:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I do not think he wanted to know how, he wanted me to do it :\ -- 23:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but he asked how to do it up above. 00:04, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I quote: "Hello Joeman200, this is legoace342. I would like to know how to:"-- 00:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah so, he wants to know how to do it. Never mind that, could I remove the inactive shops from the shopnav, like Scrap For Clicks, Ted's Shop, Free Item Shop?? 00:08, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Here is what you do: #Ask each shop is they want to keep it Template:Shopnav/new simple enough :) ? -- 00:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure, no problem. I'll do that. 00:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you SO MUCH! You really helped! legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 15:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Help I recently start to write a guide about boxes to prevent much Copycating.I want to ask you if you can help me to make a page where Newbies can learn Wikia coding instaed of copy it. The page can be found here.--FD 10:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Shopnav Here are some stores that you can remove for sure: Scrap For Clicks cause it's for sale and it's closed. Ted's Shop, cause Teddy quit wiki and is on Team only. Free Item Store, cause Vulture has been inactive for many months as well as his shop. Also, Da Cafe and Market EK-49 are owned by the same user, Toa Gelu, so he has 2 stores in the shopnav?!?! 00:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay thanks. More than one store is not allowed in the shopnav (but this because they will not let it in the wikispace) so I will remove them-- 00:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, and I placed that template on all other inactive store owner's talk pages. 00:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Sure, take my down for now, but when i want it back , will it be exactly the same? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 02:11, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Keep my store too, but I will soon change the name, and items being sold. lower the prices Drastically. ZER0-0 store, NEW LOW PRICES!!!!!!! auction talk 11:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) store yes, I want to keep it ∆ shop Order See my page 13:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Guess What? I got klik4klik approved!-- legoace342 Hello Joeman200. I do not understand what you told me to do with my image could you please go to my talkpage and give me a more detailed explanation? legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 16:30, May 29, 2010 (UTC) How do I link to my sig?legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 00:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Where did you put your sig? 00:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Delete Do you still need this page: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Joeman200/page/more%3Dsetup&redirect=no ? If you don't, I will delete it. Thanks. 22:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hello, please come on the IRC. Thanks! 22:42, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Please delete it-- 14:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you go on the IRC now? 15:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, I'll delete it. And you should go on IRC, it's important. 16:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) pipes do you have 3 pipes? or a sax? :No... ...sorry. p.s. I like your sig!-- 16:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) legoace342 Joeman200, this is legoace342. There are many orders on archive 8 that nobody has responded to for about a week. In fact, an anonymous user has cancelled their order because nobody is responding, and plenty of users are probably getting impatient. I don't mean to be rude, but could you please contact some staff to fufill the orders? That would be a HUGE help. Thank you for your future concern. legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 00:51, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I've taken what I could but I don't think anyone else has those Items. And some people keep ordering without finishing their previous orders. 01:09, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I noticed that. Anyway, I'm sorry for being a little angry, I just wanted to make sure that staff knew. Thank you! legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 17:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Mars team I was wondering if you were interested in becoming a worker for my mars team. Mars team is mars mission themed and I pay you clicks and you help other people around the wiki when they ask for specific things. Pages, sigs, ect. If you accept, the tell me which one you want. 01:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Help? Do you need any help? You siged in the help area. If yes please tell me why on the page. 11:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Official store Sorry to say this, but I have quit working at the Official Store. You can see my edit here: My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Staff. I don't have many Items, and I am working on Rank 9 and will probably not play MLN once I finish Rank 10 or 11. Hope you understand. 00:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Question? Hey joeman, can you go to your PM section of MLN team? I have to ask you something personally. Ultradc. Can I have a link please-- 21:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) http://www.mlnteam.net/forum.htm .Ultradc New staff? How do you become staf for the mln wiki store because i would like to be one i made an acount my wiki user name is skaterbex88808. I can provide items up to rank 4 and nearly 5 and a few outher ranks (i got some stuff of trade mods) i will be comited as i come here evry day eny way and have all ready sent an item for free to bobo... some body skaterbex reply on my talk page! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skaterbex88808 can i become staff please How do you become staf for the mln wiki store because i would like to be one i made an acount my wiki user name is skaterbex88808. I can provide items up to rank 4 and nearly 5 and a few outher ranks (i got some stuff of trade mods) i will be comited as i come here evry day eny way and have all ready sent an item for free to bobo... some body skaterbex reply on my talk page! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skaterbex88808 Guitarmasta099 Hiya, Joeman. SSgt_griffin told me to tell you to wait until you accept it for me to join the store staff. Also he said I have permission from him because of a lack of staff. When you said I should run my own store to get experience, I allready have a shop on my own webbie. Thx :) GuitarMasta099 (talk) 19:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hiya, Joeman. SSgt_griffin told me to tell you to wait until you accept it for me to join the store staff. Also he said I have permission from him because of a lack of staff. When you said I should run my own store to get experience, I already have a shop on my own webbie. Thx :) GuitarMasta099 (talk) 19:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC)